the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Stranded
| season = 49 | numberofpeople =17 | apocalypse = Plane Crash | previousseason = Occupied | nextseason = All-Stars 4 - A New Dawn |three = |threename = |four = |fourname = }} is the forty-ninth season of After the Dark. Hosts Legend People } DonningMyCape Andrew | | | |Survived |- | JayBaee Jayme | | | |Survived |- | Wesolini Wesley | | | |Survived |- | Nlby001 Nathaniel | | | |Survived |- | District3 Johan | | | |Survived |- | TheFireJay Justin | | | |Survived |- | FlightlessP Rhys | | | |Survived |- | Zombijou Torsa | | | |Survived |- | Blaine7275 Kelly | | | |Deceased Bled out. Day 14. |- | PeaceOut12 Dale | | | |Deceased Shot by Erica. Day 14. |- | Whatevereva The Dowager Countess | | | |Deceased Bled out. Day 14. |- | Allyreyes Ally | | | |Deceased Throat slit. Day 13. |- | Derphox Ebony | | | |Deceased. Shot by Daniel. Day 11. |- | ItsAJNeale Kale | | | |Deceased. Shot by Milan. Day 8. |- | Peppermint Princess London Ice | | | |Deceased Shot by Cass. Day 6. |- | SinxCity Baby Chanei | | | |Deceased Electrocuted. Day 6. |- | Raccoonmeat17 Zakriah | | | |Deceased Burnt alive. Day 1. |} Plane NPCs Island NPCs Timeline 'Day 0' *Everyone found themselves on the airplane, waiting for take off. Once the plane was in the air, they were allowed to roam freely and talk to whomever they pleased. *Kelly struck up a friendship with Sam, learning she was going to school and had previously travelled the world. *Johan begins acting very distraught, as Tabitha starts talking with him. *Dale glares at Lewis, as Lewis is confused. *Nathaniel strikes up a friendship with Big Jon. *Dale and Lewis begin getting physical, Dale pressing on Lewis' chest. Basil begins to intervene, as does Wesley, as the plane is suddenly jostled by turbulence. *London Ice makes alliances. *The Dowager Countess and Leslie seem to hit it off quite well. *The turbulence in the plane begins getting worse, and everyone is asked to return to their seats. *It appears to be flying through a storm, as the power in the plane suddenly goes out, and the plane takes a nose dive. *The pilot, Brent, stumbles out of the cockpit, mumbling gibberish. He is thrown to the ground by turbulence, as Alyssa makes her way to the cockpit and shuts it. *Brent is thrown to the cabin roof, cracking his skull and killing him. *Oxygen masks are let down, as everyone puts them on. *Everyones life flashes before their eyes, as they are suddenly all knocked unconscious. *Hours later, everyone is awakened to find the plane on the ground, cracked in half. *Everyone gets out of the plane, to find that they crashed down on an island. The front of the plane was smashed in by a tree, impaling the unknown co-pilot. *Basil and Justin search for Alyssa, but she cannot be found. *The Dowager Countess grabs 4 water bottles, and Justin grabs a shard of glass, as Alexandra fires a flare and forces everyone back into the plane to rest. Everyone eats and drinks a little. 'Day 1' *Everyone was woken by Alexandra, who was frantic to get off the island. She suggested building an SOS sign. *Everyone begins looking for their luggage, forgetting that all major bags were taken to Tonga a few days ago. *Everyone searches through handbags, finding nothing too useful. Tabitha, Big Jon, and Gia don't allow their bags to be searched *Justin goes to the area of the airplane where food is stored. He finds 2 days worth of water, and 3 days worth of food for everyone. *Baby Chanei trips on a twig, falling down and hurting her wrist. *Johan fails at making fire, but discovers Lewis can make a fire without any tools. *A good SOS symbol is constructed! However, Gia starts feeling sick, due to the heat beating down on them. *Andrew and Jayme successfully get 4 coconuts. *Ebony screams, seeing the trail of blood that Brent left behind. Tabitha points out that Brent's body went missing overnight. *Tori reaches Gia to find her asleep, she is very warm. *Johan grabs a knife, and 2 rafts from the plane. He gives Justin the knife. *Alexandra gathers everyone together, telling them they need to explore the island. Everyone ignores her, as Gia begins vomitting and convulsing on the ground. *Sam examines Gia, and points out that she's gotten so hot that she needs proper medical attention. She doesnt have any way of properly cooling her. *A few takes Gia to the ocean, but it's too late. Gia is already dead. *Back at the plane, the underbelly of the plane begins smoking. *People begin frantically running from the plane, as suddenly the smoke from the plane stops rising.Instead, the plane suddenly explodes into huge flames, sending shards of hot metal in all directions. Everyone is knocked to the ground by the force of the explosion, a few getting burnt by the flames and initial explosion. *London Ice, Blaine, and Leslie all sustain bad burns. *Everyone inspects the plane area, and find Zakriah's body, burnt to a crisp. *Everyone copes with the deaths, as Alexandra points out that it would be safe to leave. Everyone ignores her. *Alexandra storms off, away from the group. *Gia and Zak lay on the inflatable rafts, dead. A vigil is set up, and a funeral is planned. *Kale makes a makeshift weapon, and becomes lost in the woods. He climbs a tree, and falls asleep. *Everyone falls asleep, as Johan and Tori keep watch of the bodies and everyone. 'Day 2' *Kale finds his way out of the forest *Basil suggests splitting into groups to find Alexandra and explore the island, but is ignored. *Wesley tries going into the forest, but is quickly stopped by everyone wanting a funeral. *Big Jon digs 2 shallow graves for Zak and Gia. *Kelly gets Sam to check on her wound. Sam states that without medication, theres no proper way to treat the burn. *A funeral takes place. *Everyone agrees to split up. Kelly, Kale, Andrew, Baby Chanei, Dale, Jayme, Nathaniel, Wesley, Tabitha, Sam, and Basil make up the Right Group. Ally, Justin, The DC, Ebony, Johan, Torsa, London, Rhys, Lewis, Big Jon, Leslie, and Mac make up the Left Group *At the Right Group, Andrew begins annoying everyone. Tabitha grabs Andrews arm, and then slaps her own hand. Like a white mom would do. *Wesley strains some of the muddy water, and finds its drinkable! Everyone drinks some water. It tastes like shit, but it does the job. *Everyone begins bonding. Kale finds out that Tabitha used to be married for 17 years, and Basil reveals to Wesley that he once wanted to be a lawyer. *Wesley makes a fire, and Basil quickly falls asleep. Dale and Tabitha bond over Dale having a daughter. Everyone soon sleeps. *At the Left Group, people finally notice Mac's sickness. He reveals he came down with an illness the day before leaving. *Lewis and Justin strike up a friendship! As do Mac and Johan. *Johan spots a giant rock out in the ocean. He uses this as a landmark, and sets up camp for the night. 'Day 3' *At the Right Group, they all wake up to find its raining. Kelly takes the raft, putting it out and collecting the rain to drink. *Basil and Wesley grow closer, wandering into the woods. Basil hugs Wesley as he gets scared. *Tabitha and Nathaniel bond, as Tabitha begins telling Nathaniel her thoughts about the island. *Sam and Kelly try and rekindle their friendship, after Kelly ripped off Sam's fake leg. *After wasting pretty much the whole day resting, everyone sleeps. *At the Left Group, they all wake up to find its raining. Johan considers swimming to a rock they saw, but the water was very rough. *Leslie and London's burns got infected, beginning to spread through their bodies. *Everyone decides to keep moving, eventually finding a stream in the jungle. *As they walk, the sick Mac falls to the ground due to his fever. *Johan calls an intervention, cutting everyone's pants and making bandages. Leslie and London's wounds are washed out, and bandaged up. *Everyone builds a shelter for the night and goes to bed. 'Day 4' *At the Right Group, everyone wakes up to find Kale asleep in a tree. His back hurts a lot. *Sam says that not eating for 2 days straight, will make life very difficult. *Basil and Kelly decide they want to go hunting together. *Basil states to Wesley about how he's worried that they'll run out of food. *A loud bang is heard deep in the forest. *As Wesley and Andrew ask if they should investigate, they hear another loud noise, which is determined to be a gunshot. *Wesley suggests walking along the beach, to which Basil agrees. They gather their things and start walking. *Everyone helps Kale out of the tree, as they walk along what is left of the beach, as the tide is very high and rough. *Wesley and Basil bond, as Basil hugs Wesley. *Tabitha and Sam begin spilling water, and suggest making camp for the night. Everyone agrees. *Wesley and Basil look for food, finding enough coconuts and bananas for 2 days worth of food for the group. *Nathaniel makes a confessional, as Wesley makes spears. *Everyone eats the food, as they make a fire. Wesley and Basil keep watch during the night. *At the Left Group, Johan suggests gathering food, and collecting water. Lewis announces that the water is safe to drink. *Rhys and Big Jon bond together, as Big Jon reveals he used to run a community garden. He also shares that he can tell what plants are, and arent edible. *Johan suggests going hunting, to which Big Jon seems weary of, stating his love of animals. *London looks around for Gia, as her mind suddenly flashes back to her, showing her Gias dead body laying in the sand. *Johan, Big Jon, Torsa, Rhys, and The DC go on a hunting trip. *The DC remembers the time she went fox hunting with Florence Nightingale and her pimp *The 5 of them walk upstream, until they hear noises. It is soon revealed to be a baby goat, to which Big Jon says they are not killing. *Johan begins suggesting starting a goat ranch, as The DC, a goat rancher, walks up and tries to kill the goat, but is stopped by a very loud bang coming from behind her. *Everyone turns to see Big Jon, wielding a gun, very adamant about not killing the goat. *Johan takes the baby goat, who wiggles in his arms. *Justin and Ally go downstream, as Justin finds some coconuts. *A gunshot is suddenly heard from the middle of the forest. *Big Jon takes the goat, taking him back to camp. *Johan and The DC keep walking, heading towards the gunshot. They find a path of walked upon leaves, and keep following it. *They hear rustling leaves, and follow it, seeing a dark figure climb a tree. *Everyone back at camp bonds over the new baby goat. *Johan aims his gun at the figure, before realizing it is infact a human. *Johan asks who the person is, as the person responds that his name is Ollie,and raises a knife at Johan. *Justin follows some birds, as he sees them pecking at a dead body. He finds it to be the pilot of the airplane. *Ollie states that 2 years ago, his plane crashed here. Johan tells him that they were supposed to film a TV show, which shocks Ollie. *Johan explains that they were filming a show called Stranded, as Ollie sprints off into the forest. *The DC and Johan chase Ollie, as he screams that they must be a vision. The DC states that if it was, she would be more attractive. *Johan states that they are real, as Ollie shakes in a tree, stating that they couldnt be there filming a Survivor reboot. *Johan realizes that Ollie must have been an original contestant that went missing. Ollie puts his knife away and hops down, asking what they want. Johan explains that they heard a gunshot and chased it, to which Ollie replies it must be a woman who's running around. *Ollie begins explaining his situation, as he invites The DC and Johan back to his camp for the night. *Ollie explains that he was supposed to be on the season of Survivor when the plane crashed, as The DC and Johan spend the night at Ollies camp. *Back at camp, everyone makes a fire, and decide to name the goat Groot. Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons